1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a nozzle, more specifically to a nozzle that has an excellent stability in discharging performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic field induction ink-jet head or ElectroHydroDynamic (EHD) ink-jet head discharges a portion of an ink droplet by forming an electric field while the liquid is formed at an end part of a nozzle of the ink-jet head.
With the repeated discharging of liquid through the nozzle associated with use, however, a portion of the liquid formed at the end part of the nozzle may wet the outer wall of the nozzle, making the discharging performance (for example, the direction, rate and size of the discharged liquid) unstable.